Earlier
by grasperfanboy
Summary: Grimmjow arrived at Orihime's room earlier than it would seem. Scene rewrite. Rated for Grimmjow's language.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N: **So, I was re-watching the scene where Grimmjow beats up Loly and Menoly and I realized that he mocks them in a way that hints that he was listening in the whole time. If anyone wants to check this out, I have two examples to give.#1 When Loly blasts the door, she tells Orihime that she's sorry and only meant to open the door for her and explains that she must have overdid it. Later, when Grimmjow slaps Loly he uses the 'I overdid it' excuse back at her. #2 Loly goes on about how Menoly's Cero hasn't been working right and that Orihime should be careful. When Menoly later charges Grimmjow with a Cero and he catches her hand and fires his own, he makes a crack about how she should be more careful with Cero. Both of these coupled with the fact that he charged in right as they were about to start to cause serious damage, makes me think Grimmjow hung out and listened in on everything that was going on. I'm not really one for the Grimmjow/Orihime pairing (I like Grimmjow/Ulquiorra), so I assure you I'm not coming up with this stuff to sate my fangirl ways. It was just something that was hinted at that I thought might be interesting. Feel free to leave me a review and tell me what you think of this idea. Anyway, on with the story!

.

* * *

**.Earlier.**

As soon as he felt the punk's lifeforce take a nose dive, Grimmjow was off and headed for the woman's room.

He wasn't going to let that little shit Ulquiorra kill HIS prey. Even if it meant healing the Shinigami's bitch-ass.

As he neared the door, it suddenly exploded and shot back into the room. He lifted an eyebrow and snorted. Someone was dicking around while Ulquiorra was away.

Curiosity was something Grimmjow would never admit to, but it was the primary force that kept him standing by the wall near the, now open, doorway.

"I'm sorry."

Grimmjow sneered. It sounded like that slut Loly. Which meant that slut number two, Menoly, was also with her.

"It looked like you wanted out, ya know? So I tried to open the door for you. But I guess I overdid it a little!"

Grimmjow waited for some kind of reaction from the woman. She wouldn't put up with this shit. She had the power to remove both of those bitches from existence.

"Oh? You got something you wanna say? If you wanna say something, then spit it out already. We'll be nice and listen to you."

Here it comes; Disbelieving screams cut off mid-way by magical hair clips.

"If you don't have any business with me, please leave."

Grimmjow blinked in confusion before his face contorted with disgust. That was it? The power to defy God himself and all they got was a 'please leave'? She had to be fucking kidding.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Hmph. Menoly!"

"I know, right?"

Grimmjow heard the crackling of a Cero. Surely all that 'please leave' crap would fly out the window now.

"Lately, her Cero hasn't been working quite right. Apparently it sometimes shoots off all on its own! If you aren't careful, it might start firing at you. It's totally different from the Bala I shot a second ago. This one might kill you! What's wrong? Say something!"

"I exist to serve and do as Aizen-sama says…"

What the fuck was she trying to appease them for?

"Don't you dare speak Aizen-sama's name!"

Whatever the reason was, it clearly wasn't working. Her mousey, subdued little voice was starting to piss Grimmjow off.

"Don't get so full of yourself just because you get to speak directly with Aizen-sama!"

He snorted and rolled his eyes. It figured they were doing this for lack of Aizen's dick. Grimmjow almost felt bad for Aizen in that regard. Poor guy might of slept with these crazy bitches once and they somehow got it in their head that it meant something to the overlord.

"What's with that look?! Get up!"

"Please let go!"

Now it was sounding like she'd have to fight.

"Bitch!"

Grimmjow heard the slap followed by the woman's scream and the crash of her falling into something. Stupid woman really had it coming if she wasn't going to try and fight back. He wasn't quite sure why that thought didn't seem to sit right with him.

"Ha! How pathetic! There's no way a mere human could stand up against an Arrancar's strength! You- Sop giving me that look! I'll make sure you'll never see Aizen-sama again!"

"Loly, don't take it any further! If you overdo it.."

"Shut your trap! If you're chickening out, then leave!"

"Come on, Loly!"

Grimmjow decided that he didn't have time for this shit or their annoying voices. That was the reason he blew a hole in the wall he was standing by. If silencing the screeching harpy ended with him paying back his debt to the woman for his arm, then so be it. Two birds with one Cero.

"W-what?"

Grimmjow calmly strolled through the hole and billows of smoke, his hands in his pockets. Going through the open doorway wouldn't have suited his sense of style. Or gotten as many panicked looks.

"G-Grimmjow!"

"Yo!" He figured that was a pleasant enough greeting.

.

* * *

.

A/N: Ok, so this drabble kind of raged out of control. I actually had a whole other page besides this, but I decided to trash it because this seemed like a better place to stop. If I had continued, god only knows how much longer this would have gone on… Someday I might come back and add the rest of the scene, but I can't promise anything. This was my first attempt at writing something with Grimmjow and I hope it turned out alright.

As always, reviews make my day :D


End file.
